My True Feelings
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: Just a little drabble-ish story about how Yo and Kyle REALLY feel about each other. Flames welcome.


**HIYA PEOPLES! I HAVE A DRABBLE! **

**So, as you may have seen, this is a fluffy sort drabbleish-thing that came to mind. Oddly enough, it was when I was listening to **_**Something **_**by The Beatles, but to me, the song **_**I Will **_**by the Beatles sort of explains this romance. And, it's a first: It's a Kyle/Yo. MEEP! *Ducks behind a table while her readers pelt her with GUAVAS! * **

**Yeah, this is what came to mind, so that answers the question "Why isn't this Kyle/Marsha, the one thing I am insane over." THIS IS WHAT CAME TO MIND, AND I LIKED THE IDEA! MEEP AGAIN! *dodges more food thrown at her.***

**Disclaimer: *is hiding with Vanessa.* We don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum. If we did, there would be an episode titled 'Fanboy of The Opera.' OMG! *dodges a particularly heavy, rotten cantaloupe thrown at him.***

**My True Feelings**

A boy dressed in a purple and green superhero suit, aged at about 11, was being chased down the halls of his school. He was carrying on his back, a younger, brown haired boy that wore a yellow and orange superhero costume, accented with a black mask and cape. Their pursuer, a black-pigtailed girl wearing a yellow shirt and pink skirt, was hot on the superhero duo's tail.

As you can tell, it was basically, a normal day in the life of Fanboy and Chum Chum, who were running away from their classmate Yo.

"Urgh! FOR THE LAST TIME YO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Fanboy, the purple-clad boy yelled as he and his comrade Chum Chum, the yellow-clad lad dashed along the corridors of the school.

"Aww! But I want him!" Yo, the black-haired girl whined, trying to run faster. But deep down inside, she knew that was a lie.

"HURRY FANBOY! LET'S HIDE SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE!" Chum Chum ordered his friend, his voice almost drowned in the sound of the recess bell. Yo chased the superhero-clad all the way toward the doors that let them out for recess.

The duo rushed toward the benches, leaving a worn-out Yo panting behind them. She decided to leave them alone, and sat down near the steps of the door, looking down at the pavement.

_Why do I even bother chasing after him. It's not like I still have that girly little crush on him anymore, _Yo thought, sighing. She knew who she really liked, or possibly loved. It was that red-headed wizard, Kyle.

Yo sighed again as she brought her head up. She saw that her other classmates made it outside and started playing tag. She got up, walked closer, and kneeled behind a short bush, watching the other kids play the game. She saw Chris Chuggy, Michael Johnson, Duke, Nancy, Fankylechum, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and…KYLE!

Yo's heart began to skip as she let out a soft sigh. She quickly covered her mouth and assumed watching the others play their game.

It looked as if Kyle was 'it' (as he usually is), and it seemed he was having a hard time at it. Yo began to think about Kyle, and couldn't get him out of her mind.

When she saw him for the first time she thought he was a showoff. But, as time passed by, she learned he had a soft side. He seemed more sensitive than other boys, which she greatly liked about him. And who could resist such a charming British accent?

She only wished she could tell him of her crush, without him getting annoyed (or worse, turning her into a toad.). In fear of Kyle hearing the secret from someone else, Yo decided to keep her feelings about him to herself, and carry on acting like she was crazy for Chum Chum.

Yo sighed as she thought about this. She really wanted to be with Kyle. She would have done anything to help him. There was a time, in fact, she did help him, or at least help him get payback.

It was Prank Day. Yo was walking down the hall, watching her classmates prank each other, when she came across Kyle, Fanboy, and Chum Chum. The moment Yo saw them, Kyle had just been pranked. Though it was just a silly prank, Yo felt the need to make Fanboy pay for pranking her crush. And thus, the Prank Day incident happened.

She grinned as she remembered how fun that was. She had to admit, she lost control and pranked Fanboy a little too much, but hey, at least she helped Kyle get revenge. These memories made her giggle quietly, but audibly.

"Ugh! Why am _I _always tagged 'it'?" Kyle groaned, failing another attempt to tag one of his classmates. Just as he was about to try again, he heard the all too familiar sound of giggling. A certain someone's giggling.

Kyle quickly forgot about the game as he turned to see Yo hidden (poorly) behind the bush, chuckling and grinning. _Probably planning to ambush that scrawny little buffoon! _Kyle thought, letting out a disappointed sigh.

Kyle walked away from the game and sat at the steps of the front door to think. He admitted to himself he had feelings toward Yo. He could even say he had a full crush on her. But, he knew he couldn't tell her. She had her heart already set on Chum Chum.

_I wish she would just chase me! I wouldn't treat her as if she's trying to kill me! Heck, I may even let her catch me! _Kyle told himself mentally. He kicked an unlucky pebble, frustrated with his feelings.

At first, he didn't know why he felt like this. The girl normally would have been put on his 'annoying classmates' list, but then he knew why. She wasn't like the other girls in his class. She was one of a kind. She was sweet, tough, clever, funny, and, he had to admit, she did look sort of pretty.

Though he knew she'd never like him. She wanted chubby, innocent little Chum Chum, the one who didn't return her feelings, rather than the preteen wizard that truly loved her. This fact hurt him deeply, but he truly wanted whatever would make her happy. Even if it meant he would have to be loveless.

Kyle was worried if he told Yo about his crush, she would be creeped out by him, and not want him around her. Kyle bit his lip, hoping that would never happen. Being around her was the only way he could satisfy his emotions with out annoying her.

Kyle sighed deeply, trying hard to think of something else. But all he could think about was the black-haired beauty that stole his heart.

_! _

_Uh oh, _Yo thought. She was still behind the bush, thinking about Kyle. She stood up and dashed for the door. She ran so quickly, she did not notice Kyle, who was just starting to stand up, and ran right into him, making them both fall onto their bottoms.

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you're go-" Kyle said sharply, before opening his eyes. He saw before him Yo on her bottom, eyes wide with fear and…sadness?

Kyle felt the urge to apologize, but shook it off, stood up, and offered his hand out to Yo, wearing a look of annoyance.

Yo just sat there, confused.

"Well? I haven't got all day," Kyle groaned, knowing deep down inside that he had all the time in the world if it was for her. Yo gradually took his hand and arose, still sporting a confused expression.

The two stood there for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes. Both yearned just to stay there, forever, with each other. But, they knew the had to get back to class.

"Right," Kyle began slowly, his lip quivering. "We better get back to class before it's too late. I don't want to be jabbed with a triton."

Yo merely nodded, and the two of them began to walk to class, glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. They were both thinking the same thing:

_Someday, you'll know my true feelings…_

**Aww, how sweet. Please stop throwing food and just look at how cute the coupl- *gets hit in the face with a peanut butter and jelly sammich.* Everyone's a critic. **

**Disclaimer: OOH! PB&J! *takes the sammich off Vanessa's face and eats it.***

**Vanessa: *stares blankly at Disclaimer.* You're a hopeless idiot Disclaimer, you know that?**

**Disclaimer: But I'm YOUR hopeless idiot! *smiles.***

**Vanessa: Yeah, I guess you're right. *She and Disclaimer walk off into the sunset.* So, wanna sell all this food and go to Pizza Hut?**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy, do I! **

**Vanessa: Of course you do… *disappear from eyesight.***

**Well, I hope I didn't waste your time. It was inspired by Beatles. Blame them. Specifically my favorite, John Lennon. He and Yoko are the ones who sorta inspired my idea for Kyle and Yo. Well, not this fic in particular, but the pairing in general. I AM NOW CRAZY FOR IT! WHEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Also, sorry to those slash-lovers. It was a plot bunny-flamingo-werewolf-octopus-walrus hybrid, and, I'm not one to bother hybrids, so I gave it a home. **

**Well, please R&R. Flames always welcome, and will be used to keep away Kaput and Zosky. Well, Kaput for that matter. Zosky's too cute and AWESOME to kill! **

**PEACE AND LOVE!**


End file.
